When I'm At Home
by Moves Like Hagrid
Summary: Sam and Freddie do something out of pressure to be like other teens and now they have gotten themselves into a bad situation. "y-you think it's a good idea?" "Well, yeah sure. I think that we are close enough and we trust each other." RATED T.
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note**

**Please Read!**

**Okay, firstly would just like to say, I haven't been on here in ages and I deleted all my stories because they weren't very good and I wrote them when I was about 11/13 so they're obviously going to be a bit bad. And I'm 16 now so hopefully, they're a bit better.**

**First, things about this story**

**Please read because if you don't you might complain about these things**

**Yes, I know this is a very stereotypical story as everyone write these but I really wanted to write a story like this.**

**Secondly, I know it's weird that Carly goes away during school. I don't know if people do that in America but over here in the UK people do it. Although, I do think that's changing.**

**I realise it's kinda sad that they feel pressured to this, and I guess Sam isn't really one to give into peer pressure, but it's how I wanted to have it this story, and plus, I wanted it to be similar to how they kissed. I mean they do kiss to get it over with, so I guess it's not so OOC for them.**

**Anyway, that's it. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, review and let me know how you feel about it.**

* * *

Chapter One

Pacing around my room, I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest as I waited. _Only three minutes, _I thought to myself. However, three minutes felt like hours and my palms were sweating and I felt sick to my stomach. I stopped dead in the middle of my room, inhaled deeply and slowly backed up to the edge of my bed and sat down. For a moment, I felt more or less calm until the reminder of the wait came into mind and I started nervously tapping my foot. I looked outside of my window, the sun was shining beautifully. It was perfect for an April day – I loved spring, it was never too warm or cold. Perfect for me. _How ironic, _I thought to myself. The weather is wonderful when I am in a horrible mood. I thought back to the wait, I groaned and laid back on my bed and groaned, "what have I gotten myself into."

_Monday Morning. I stomped half asleep through the school doors sipping on a coffee forcing myself to be awake in this hell hole. I walked over to my locker, opening it and pulled out a bag of bacon where I always kept a spare in a secret compartment in my locker. I took the bacon, out of its bag and put it in a small portable microwave that was in my locker which comes in very handy for me. I topped my fingers impatiently on the locker door when I heard the voice of a certain nub behind me, "Puckett." I whipped around and give him the 'Puckett Glare' _

"_Benson" I snapped back, putting an emphasis on the 'B'. _

"_Now now, no need to be rude. We're going to be hanging out a lot for these next two weeks now Carly's gone on vacation." He teased, I glared at him while he just kept his smug little grin on his nubbish face. Carly and Spencer had gone on vacation for two weeks to France and I was stuck with him. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Benson" and turned back around to see that my bacon was good and ready to be eaten by Mama. I snatched the bacon, tossed it in my mouth and slammed my locker shut glaring at him as I walked away. After school I went home and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep almost straight away._

_I awoke to the sound of barking in my ear. My phone. I didn't move my head and felt around on my bedside table for it and when I found it and answered, all I heard was "Saaaaaaaaam, oh Princess Puckett." I groaned in annoyance._

"_This better be good Benson, you interrupted nap time for Mama."_

"_Well, why doesn't 'Mama' come over here. I got beer and that new film you like?" He spoke, sounding a little hopeful. I choked out some laughter, "And where the hell did you get beer from? Doesn't sound like you!" _

"_Remember my only cool cousin?" He asked._

"_Oh, Zack?"_

"_Yeah, he was here yesterday and left some for me." I could almost see his smug smile as he spoke, thinking he's cool. I chuckled lightly, "what about your mom?"_

"_Working. You coming or what?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll be over soon." I hung up and slipped on my converse, it was raining but I didn't really care and just ran as fast as I could to Freddie's. When I got there I pretty much walked in unannounced and he was there sitting on his sofa already drinking a can of beer. "Wow, started without me?" I teased, sitting down next to him and snatching the beer from his hands, drinking it. "Wow, do you knock?" He replied sarcastically, I slapped him round the head and chugged the rest of the beer. For most of the night we drank, bullied each other (well I bullied him more) and watched films. By ten o clock we were both feeling a little tipsy and was beginning to forget was inappropriate or not. Then simultaneously, our phones buzzed with tweets from Fiona the girl at Ridgeway who is known for her gossip, "Sophie Ross and Kurtis Clark were caught doing the naughty at Georgia Turners party tonight #OMG." We turned at looked at each other in disgust._

"_That's the third time this week! Seems like this is happening to everyone!" Freddie says, seeming to still be in shock from what he saw. "Yeah I know, I guess everyone is getting older…. And hornier." We chuckled. "Even Carly slept with that Craig guy! And she doesn't seem like the type." He speaks softly, I don't look at him I just nod. "I guess hearing this all the time.. I dunno I kinda feel even more pressured about losing my virginity than the first kiss." I mumbled, not really caring that I just told Freddie that I was a virgin. He nodded his head in agreement, "me too. I mean, we're eighteen and everyone we know seems to have lost their virginity." He laughed awkwardly, I nodded not realising my hands were gripped tightly onto the chair. I took my hands off and leaned back into the sofa, attempting to relax. "I don't want it to be with just anyone though. I want it to be with someone I know well and care about a lot. You know what I mean?" I said, staring at the floor. I looked up at Freddie who had a nervous yet confused look on his face. I cocked my head to the side a little, "what's up?" he suddenly turned bright red and shook his head violently,_

"_Oh nothing, nothing." I laughed._

"_Freddie, I know were mean to each other but come on I know you well enough to be able to tell when you're lying." He laughed and then went back to his awkward, nervous state._

"_Well I was just gonna say.."_

"_That we should.. 'Do the naughty'?" He laughed but rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, _

"_Well… yeah…. I mean, just cause we're both at that stage…. And you know… like the kiss… We wanna get it over with. And we care about each other and know each other well..." I could almost hear him tensing up, waiting for me to hit him. But I didn't. Frankly, I was sat there waiting to be grossed out by the thought, but actually I felt quite the opposite. For some reason, it seemed like it was a good idea. I mean he was right, we both wanted to get it over with, and in reality we do care about each other, as friends, and we know each other really well, I mean, what could go wrong? I looked at him and just nodded, his eyes widened and he stuttered, "y-you think it's a good idea?"_

"_Well, yeah sure. I think that we are close enough and we trust each other enough. You're right Freddie." He smiled slightly, and didn't say a word. We stared at each other for a moment not really knowing what to do, and then he began to lean towards me, closing the space with a kiss. It began soft and sweet at first, and as minutes went by the kiss became more heated and more passionate. I climbed on to his lap, putting my hands round his neck and running them through his gorgeous brown hair. I felt his warm hands touch the skin on my stomach and he slowly inched his way up my back. He quickly broke away and he spoke, breathing heavily, "you wanna move to my room?" I nodded, he quickly picked up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. _

_The next day, I woke up lying on Freddie's chest with his arm draped around me. We were both completely naked, and I remembered straight away what happened between me and Freddie the night before and why it happened. I thought for a moment, I should be disgusted at what I did with the nub but for some reason I felt okay with it and the fact that I was lying on him naked didn't bother me at all and it just felt completely natural. However, Freddie was still sleeping and I decided to get out of bed anyway and put on my clothes from the night before and crawled back into bed and ended up just lying down and thinking. I thought, it's kinda sad that it happened because we felt pressurised by the fact everyone else was doing it. Then I thought about how I felt when It happened, and even though me and Freddie always argue I felt like it was right and natural. And the fact was, he really was one of my best friends and I wouldn't of wanted to lose my virginity to anyone else._

The thing was, I wasn't regretting who, but we forgot the one thing that was the most important when having sex and you don't want a baby. A condom. I didn't even think about it, I suppose I was a little tipsy but surely it wasn't as if I was completely drunk. I'm not usually one for admitting when I've done something irresponsible, but this was definitely one of those things. Me and Freddie didn't really speak much after, we hung out with Gibby at the smoothie a few times and it was fun. But I guess I was starting to see Freddie in a different light, he wasn't just the nerdy kid who I picked on anymore. He was my best friend, who I still picked on, and who I lost my virginity to. Then Carly came back from her vacation and things began to turn back to normal, and I was ecstatic to have my best friend back, so I could invite myself round to stay and eat all her food. I knew I would have to tell her that one thing that happened between me and Freddie sooner or later. I looked down at the small stick I held tightly in my hand and saw the plus sign, big and clear. _Make that two things, _I thought.

* * *

**Ooops, Sam and Freddie are in a bit of trouble. Maybe they should have waited, it's a shame that they felt so pressured but at least it felt right for her, and seems like for her it wasn't the wrong person. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think and I'll write another chapter. **

**Also, a question for you all. **

**The title of this story, is a song from a band I like, what is that band?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. It means a lot Anyway I asked you all if you knew the band from the title of this story, nobody said it, I'm not that surprised at this band isn't really well known. Anyway, it was The Maine who are my favourite band ever. I thought it was a nice little name for the story as when Sam and Freddie have sex, Sam says it feels right and natural and some of the lyrics are, "I'll burn this house down, no need for walls now, because when I'm with you, I feel like I'm right at home." I just really love these lyrics because they say, I don't need to literally have a home to feel like I'm in a comfortable and safe place because I have you and I think it's just really sweet, and thought I could relate it to this story.**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling. Hope you enjoy. R&R**

* * *

A month had gone by since I found out I was pregnant, I decided I would keep the baby but I was undecided whether I would keep him or her or put the baby up for adoption but I also needed to talk to Freddie. I was starting throw up at the smell of foods that I used to love and suddenly I couldn't stand them anymore which put me in a bad mood, and I was starting to constantly be tired which put me even in more of a bad mood and on top of that the reality that I was indeed having a baby honestly scared the hell out of me and I didn't know what the heck I was going to do. What was everyone going to think of me? What would my mom do? Freddie's mom? Carly, Spencer, the whole school. Most importantly, what would Freddie do? He doesn't want a baby, not at this age anyway and certainly not with me. Its one thing me and Freddie having sex, that's sure as hell going to surprise everyone. But it's another being pregnant with his kid. However, even though I was scared to death about what was happening I knew for fact I already loved my child, mine and Freddie's child. I hadn't been to the doctors, but I worked out I was probably about two months pregnant. I hadn't started showing but I knew soon and fast it would start to happen and then some point I would have to let Freddie know but now wasn't the right time.

I was lying down in my bed, it was a Friday afternoon and tonight was supposed to be when we filmed iCarly and I didn't want to miss the show just because I was in a bad mood, I forced myself out of bed and put on my shoes. I guess I really didn't want to let anybody down. I walked slowly over to Carly's house when I got there I knocked on the door and Spencer answered, "Sam? You knocked? That's unusual." I just smiled and walked past him and saw Carly, Freddie and Gibby sat on the sofa. "What's this I hear about Sam knocking for a change?" Freddie said smirking, I couldn't be bothered to retort so I just stuck my tongue out at him. Carly shot up and ran over to me pulling me into a tight hug, "oh Sam, I've missed you at school this week! You know how all the other girls aren't as cool as you." I couldn't help but smile, Carly was always good with words and she never failed to make me smile when I was in a bad mood. That's one of the reasons why I loved that she was my best friend. I pulled away and pointed to the fridge, "to my home!" I shouted then stomped towards the kitchen, hearing everyone chuckling behind me. I opened the fridge in search for some ham, and I couldn't even find any, I turned around and yelled to Carly, "Hey, where's the ham?"

"Oh, Gibby ate it all." Carly spoke nonchalantly. Suddenly, a wave of random sadness washed over me and my bottom lip quivered feeling the tears form in my eyes. "He-he ate it?" I sniffed attempting to compose myself not sure why I was starting to cry because Gibby ate the ham. "Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked sounding concerned. I stopped for a moment and stared at him, Freddie, sex, baby, hormones. I realised that I was hormonal because of the pregnancy. I quickly wiped my eyes and breathed in, so I wouldn't cry, "yeah, I'm fine. You guys need more ham though." I breathed out and went and sat on the sofa next to Freddie and Gibby and everyone just seemed to stare at me. It seemed like this would be harder to hide than I thought.

After iCarly I was beginning to feel really tired, "hey Sam, you wanna spend the night?" Carly asked. I contemplated between wanting to be alone and wanting to go to bed. I decided to stay. Even though I was pregnant I was still lazy. "Yeah sure" I mumbled, fell back on the sofa and Carly disappeared up the stairs mumbling something about doing her nails. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and seconds later a certain brown-eyed nub sat next to me, "you not going home yet?" I asked casually.

"Nah" he said,

"Might stay here for a bit, you know my mom." I chuckled lightly, for a moment a gazed at him and I couldn't help but think, _I'm pregnant with his baby right now and he doesn't even know. _"You okay?" He spoke softly, not taking his eyes off me. "Yeah…" I began to trail off, thinking I need to tell him I'm pregnant. I'm sure he won't abandon me, I mean.. Freddie, he's too nice – he's too much of a gentleman. I really need to tell him. Yeah, I'll do it, everything will be fine. I'm sure. "Hey Freddie, I uh… wanna tell you something." I felt my heart beating faster, and my palms were sweaty. _Come on Sam, you can do this! _My breathing became hitched, I pressed my palms hard against my jeans and pushed them forward, attempting to rid the sweat off them. I looked up and I got locked on his captivating brown eyes and all the reasons not to tell him came flooding to mind. What if he does abandon me and the baby? He is definitely not ready for a baby, I don't want to burden him. What if he tells me to have an abortion? I was currently stuck between doing what is right and doing something based on how scared I was. "Sure what?" He said, I sighed and leaned back on the sofa in defeat. "You're just a nub" I watched him roll his eyes and shake his head at me but let out a small chuckle at the same time, "and you're a blonde headed demon" he smirked. I smiled and laid my head down on the sofa preparing myself for sleep where I would forget about everything.

* * *

**Not really that long this chapter, was going to include more but I have an idea and I'm going to save it for the next chapter because I don't want everything to seem too rushed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and you are enjoying the story so far. Poor Sam, she really should have told Freddie, he will notice when she gets bigger haha xD Aww, it seems as if she's just terrified of what's happening to her.**

**Anyway, reaaaaally hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :D **

**-Louisa.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey, thank you for all the nice reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far. This chapter took a bit longer as I've been a bit busy with college and volunteering all week and I went to see Blood Brothers this week and I have to say it is my new favourite play, it was just so powerful and intense – I loved it! Anyway, I like this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

I groaned and my eyes fluttered open and the first thing i smelled was cooking bacon. "Mmmm" I said, my eyes still closed. I forced myself up and looked to see that Carly was making breakfast, "making breakfast for me are you?" I teased, skipping over to Carly and giving her a gentle poke in the ribs. "For me and you" I grinned showing all my teeth, letting her know I was pleased with her response. She scooped the bacon up, put it on a plate and handed it to me, I snatched it from her quickly and scurried to the sofa shoving the bacon in my mouth, enjoying every bit of it. Suddenly, my phone began to bark I didn't even look at who it was and I just answered expecting it to be my mom or something asking me where I was. Nope, I was far from correct. I recognised that awful, girlish voice anywhere, "oh my god! Sam! Guess whoooooooo?" She sounded disgustingly perky for the morning, I replied in a sarcastic bored tone "oh em gee.. I don't know. Who? Please tell."

I winced as a burst of giggles rang down the phone "Oh Sam, you're so funny! It's MELANIE.. DUH!" I rolled my eyes at her not even getting my sarcasm. "Melanie? Oh I didn't even recognise your voice" I continued on with my sarcastic tone, she still didn't seem to get it. "Anyway, Sam I've got a week off from boarding school so I thought I'd come down and see you and mom." I rolled my eyes, _great._ I thought, _add Melanie to the list of things I can't be doing with right now. _Don't get me wrong, I loved her obviously, I mean, she was my twin. However I must admit, she's too perky for my own liking and she's very full on. "So are you at home now?" I asked, not really caring.

"Yep, and Mom wants you to come home we're going out for dinner later! I can't wait!" I groaned loudly, "dinner? Really?" Thinking Mom doesn't ever want to do anything nice like that with me and suddenly Mel comes home and she becomes all caring? Bullshit. "Awww, it will be fun" she chirped,

"whatever, I'll come home now then" I hung up. I stood up and turned around to Carly and shouted to her, "hey Carls, mels home and mom wants me to go home now as we're going out to dinner later" I muttered in a bored tone.

Her mouth formed into a supportive grin, "aww Sam, that'll be great."

"yeah fabulous" I rolled my eyes, walking towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow or something." She called after me.

"Okay, ill text ya!"

"See you." And with that I walked out of the building and ran towards my house. It didn't take me long to get back and when I did I tried to make a beeline towards the stairs cause I wasn't in the mood for any sort of conversation but I was stopped by Melanie running to me pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Mel…can't…breathe" She let me go and I inhaled deeply and brushed myself down "sorry", she giggled.

"I've missed you so much!" She grinned, I couldn't help but smile. I knew I was in a bad mood but she really was happy to see me and I suppose I was too, I mean she is my sister, "how've you been then?" I asked.

"Not too bad thanks, you need to fill me on what you've been up to recently!" She replied, I nodded thinking _erm yeah I'm pregnant_.

"will do, just let me have a shower first." She nodded and I ran up the stairs and threw my bag on my bed and walked into my bathroom, stripped down and got in the shower letting the steaming hot water hit my body. I sighed as I felt my muscles relax and the tension left my body, this was probably the only time I was even a little relaxed. When I was shower and had time to think about my situation. I still found it hard to process that I was having a baby, Freddie's baby at that. How the hell was I going to tell him? How the hell was I even going to tell Carly – my best friend who doesn't even know that me and Freddie had sex, how the hell was she going to react when she knew that I was going to be having his baby. I felt like I was stuck and I had nowhere to go but I really needed to grow some balls and tell the truth because _I_ was **Sam Puckett **and I didn't back down, _I _didn't hide away when something got hard and I certainly freeze up when it came to talking to nubbish Fredbag Benson. Suddenly I felt the water go cold which brought me out of my day dream, I quickly turned the shower off and hopped out. I dried myself off and got dressed quickly, I sighed and fell on my bed. Seconds later I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs which meant it was Melanie, instantly my nose was filled with the smell of cooked ham. My stomach suddenly felt like it had flipped over and it churned violently, "oh god – the ham!" My hand quickly shot to my mouth and in seconds my head was dangling over the toilet, "Sam?" _Shit, shit shit it's Melanie. _I quickly wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, I stood up and turned around to see Melanie standing in the doorway. My eyes widened, "oh hey Mel" I stared at her, she looked sad and confused.

"I um.. brought you some ham" She mumbled, looking down at the plate of cooked meat she was holding. "Oh.. umm.. thanks but I don't want some" I spoke nervously, really not wanting her to find out why I rejected the ham. She eyed my suspiciously, "did you just throw up cause of the smell of the ham?" I shook my head violently, I laughed nervously.

"No no, of course not."

"But I heard you say 'the ham!' and then you were throwing up?" _Oh shit she's figured it out_. I just stared at her awkwardly not saying a word, "Sam… are you pregnant?" _I guess there's no hiding it now. _I sighed in defeat and nodded, "yup." She just gawked at me with an astonished look on her face, "how did you figure it out?" She just laughed and shook her head, I was confused.

"Come on Sam. Firstly, you LOVE cooked ham, why would you suddenly throw up at the smell of it?" I shrugged my shoulders, considering what she said to be true, "and secondly, I'm your TWIN Sam. You can't hide things from me." I stared at her, she was right. She was my sister and even though we hardly saw each other and she irritated me a lot, she knew when I was lying, when I was happy, sad, hungry. I was so off with her sometimes and I guess that's just who I was, but I really did appreciate having her as a sister. I felt my eyes tingle as tears formed _oh god here come the hormones_, I decided to just let the tears free after about a month of bottling it all up and hiding it away from everyone it felt good to just cry and talk to someone about it, "Mel I'm absolutely terrified" she pulled me towards her into a comforting hug and rubbed my bed, "I know I know."

"So.. who's the dad?" She asked. I sighed, she wouldn't expect it.

"Freddie."

"I didn't know you two were dating?" Melanie said whilst handing me a tissue.

"We're not.." I sniffed, wiping my eyes with the tissue.

"We just, did it.. you know to get it out the way. I don't even know why we didn't use a condom." I felt more tears rolling down my cheek, "oh Sam" she rubbed my back more.

"You really need to tell him" She spoke, somehow her soothing voice was beginning to make me feel more calm. "I know, I'm just scared and I don't know how" She was right, I knew I had to anyway but like I said, I'm absolutely terrified. "I'll be there with you when you do it, don't worry yeah?"

"You sure?" I asked, sounding like a 3-year-old child that needs their mother. I felt her nod as she was hugging me, "100%." I pulled away from here and smiled gratefully at her,

"have you had a scan yet?" I shook my head.

"well then I'll book you one, I'll come with you." It was times like this where I was so grateful I had a caring sister to help me through a tough time, "Thanks Mel, now how am I going to tell Freddie?" She grinned at me, "come with me I have an idea" and with that she lead me out of the room.

-x

After me and Melanie discussed how I could tell Freddie about the baby, she rang up the doctors and booked me an appointment for a scan at a clinic. Later, me, Mel and Mom went out to dinner for a Chinese and I happened to really enjoy myself and for once I actually felt like we were a family. Then I realised, my Mom would have to be told to. We were laughing and joking when I interrupted, Melanie quieted immediately knowing what I was about to say, "What's up Sam?" my hands began to clam up, "well…" I stared down at my hands, this was it, she'll probably throw me out of the house, "I'm pregnant.."

"And it's Freddies." I stared at the plate of food waiting for the blow, waiting for her to tell me that I was being thrown out the house, but it never came. I looked up at my mom and maybe it was because Mel was here or maybe she finally learned to be more sympathetic and helpful towards her children, but she looked sad not even angry or disappointed. "Sam…" She breathed. My hands were shaking, this was probably the only time in my life where I felt as nervous I did, "I'm sad.." She spoke. "But I'm not disappointed, I'd be a hypocrite if I was.." She trailed off, I knew she had me and Mel young but I always thought if I ever did the same she would kick me out, "I just never wanted either of you to have a baby young like me" I sighed with relief, at least I wasn't being thrown out. "But, you are. You're a strong girl Sam, I think you'll be a great mother and I'm sure Freddie will help you out and even if he isn't me and Mel will be right by your side." I smiled and tears started to form again, _oh god not the hormones again. _Melanie gave me a tissue and I wiped my eyes, "thank you.. so much" They smiled at me reassuringly.

"How far gone are you?" She asked.

"About two months I reckon, I've not had a scan yet but Mel booked one for me earlier." She nodded and looked at Mel and gave her a proud look, as if she was proud because she helped me out. "Okay, don't worry Sam. Everything will be fine. You're going to be a mom, Mel an aunty and I'll have my first grandchild." She looked ecstatic, we all grinned at each other.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" She cried excitedly, clapping her hands. We all laughed and enjoyed our meal as Mom told everyone she was going to have a grandchild and people congratulated her and me. If they were thinking it, nobody showed any sort of disgust in a young teenage girl that was expecting a baby. In that very moment, everything was happy, I felt so much better and for the first time I felt like things we're going to work out and I wasn't going to be on my own.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was going to add in a bit more to this chapter but this was quite long anyway. So I'll put it in the next chapter. But hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
